Un noeud dans l'écharpe
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: Sherlock ne se tait jamais. Vraiment jamais. Mycroft a peut-être une solution au problème... OS Traduction de Mmmkff! de Nova-chan


Mmmkff !

Note : Ceci est une traduction d'une fic de Nova-chan qui officie sur le fandom de Sherlock en Anglais. Avec son aimable autorisation, je me fais donc un plaisir de partager avec vous ses géniales histoires, en commançant par celle-ci.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi… L'histoire est de Nova-chan, je vous invite à aller lire ses fanfics si vous n'avez pas peur de vous frotter à la langue de Shakespeare.

Résumé : Sherlock ne se tait jamais. Mycroft semble pouvoir remédier au problème…

Couple : Aucun

Rating : T pour langage grossier.

Ndla : J'ai pris la liberté de ne pas traduire le terme « Mummy » que Sherlock et Mycroft utilisent pour designer leur mère. Je trouve que cela ajoute au côté enfantin de leur relation.

* * *

><p>« Je suppose que tu as une petite idée du pourquoi de ta présence ici. »<p>

« Je ne me risquerais pas à supposer, Mycroft. Tu n'aurais pas pu appeler ou m'envoyer un email ? Tu sais que je déteste être enlevé. »

« Tu ne prends jamais mes appels, et tu effaces toujours mes messages vocaux et mes emails. Tu me forces à prendre des mesures bien radicales, Sherlock. C'est une honte que je sois obligé d'engager les Services Secrets simplement pour avoir une discussion amicale avec mon propre frère. »

« Oui, c'est manifestement une conversation amicale. »

Le sarcasme tomba comme une chape cinglante mêlée d'une légère pointe d'appréhension.

« Je suis pieds et poings liés sur le sol d'un entrepôt moisi et tu me domines comme le méchant d'un film d'horreur de série B. »

Mycroft sourit aimablement à son frère. Il était toujours bon de savoir qu'il pouvait encore avoir l'attention de Sherlock.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai fait prendre en voiture, tu as sauté en marche et j'ai dû ordonner à l'un des tireurs d'élite de la zone de démissionner. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas expliqué la situation à tous tes petits sous-fifres impliqués dès le début ? Tu es si paresseux ! Ne te gêne surtout pas pour me détacher. »

Sherlock essayait discrètement de défaire les épaisses cordes liant ses poignets. Bon sang, les forces terrestres pouvaient faire des nœuds impeccables !

« Néanmoins, cette fois j'ai pris toutes les mesures nécessaires, » dit Mycroft. Il prit une chaise à l'opposé de l'endroit où Sherlock était agenouillé. « A présent, voici la raison de ta visite. Es-tu au courant que Mummy va être intronisée Mère de l'Année du Sussex ce samedi ? »

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu ! C'est pour ça que je suis ici ? »

Sherlock commençait à se débattre ouvertement.

« Tu feras acte de présence, » dit Mycroft, son ton ne souffrant aucune négociation.

Sherlock discuta de toute façon.

« Ben voyons ! Je ne vais pas mettre de côté mes investigations sur l'affaire Partlow juste pour voir Mummy récompensée par la Société d'Honneur des Petites Vieilles du Sussex ! »

« Si tu n'y vas pas, je laisserais trainer quelques papiers concernant ton usage de substances illicites. »

Sherlock s'agita tel un chien enragé dans une cage.

« Quand cesseras-tu de brandir cette menace au-dessus de ma tête ? Je voudrais bien te voir lancer la procédure, tiens ! J'adorerais te voir essayer de mettre les forces de Police de ton côté maintenant que je suis si indispensable à leur enquête. »

Mycroft et Sherlock se fixèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants. Agacé par le silence, Sherlock reprit :

« Laisse-moi partir, gros branleur ! Contrairement à toi et à tes foutues mises en scène, je considère mon temps comme important. »

Mycroft soupira et composa quelque chose sur son téléphone en une fraction de seconde.

« Bien, il semble que tu vas rester ici un moment, Sherlock. »

Il rangea son téléphone et approcha Sherlock qui recula sensiblement. Il se rattrapa rapidement en grondant vers Mycroft qui sourit.

« Tu dois commencer à avoir chaud. Je vais t'enlever cette écharpe, que tu te sentes à l'aise. »

Sherlock fixa l'expression indéchiffrable de Mycroft tandis que l'aîné retirait avec élégance son écharpe. Puis Mycroft disparut derrière lui et Sherlock tendit nerveusement le cou pour tenter de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait le faible son du tissu froissé puis tout devint tranquille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là derrière ? » questionna Sherlock. « Tu prépares un encas ? »

« Sherlock, » dit Mycroft lentement. Soudainement son souffle mentholé fut sur la nuque de Sherlock alors qu'il s'accroupissait derrière son frère. « Je te trouve étrangement attirant en ce moment… »

« QUOI ? » s'écria Sherlock, la mâchoire décrochée.

Mycroft sauta sur l'occasion pour fourrer l'écharpe nouée dans sa bouche grande ouverte et l'attacher solidement derrière la tête de Sherlock.

« Oh, Sherlock, dans de bonnes circonstances ce que tu peux être incroyablement crédule. »

Mycroft recula pour admirer son travail. Sherlock était plus que furieux, essayant de pousser le bâillon hors de sa bouche avec sa langue. Il échoua lamentablement.

« Mmmkff ! » fulmina-t-il. Il rugit des mots hachés qui, si compréhensibles, auraient fait rougir Mummy.

Mycroft se rassit dans sa chaise et croisa les mains sur son genou.

« C'est comme lorsque nous étions enfants, Sherlock, et que j'avais scotché ta bouche parce que tu ne voulais pas t'arrêter de crier. Ah, nostalgie quand tu nous tiens… »

oOoOo

John compara l'adresse à laquelle il se trouvait à celle que Mycroft lui avait texté, accompagnée du message _Passez prendre votre colocataire, s'il vous plait_. C'était la bonne adresse, il en était certain, alors il se risqua à l'intérieur.

Au milieu de l'entrepôt poussiéreux, Mycroft était tranquillement assis dans une chaise pliante, sirotant une tasse de thé. Comme il s'approchait de lui, il vit Sherlock, étendu à terre ligoté et bâillonné, essayant d'ôter ce dernier en frottant sa joue contre le sol de béton. John haussa un sourcil.

« Il s'est montré puéril, » expliqua Mycroft. « J'ai pensé que vous seriez capable de le mater. »

John cligna des yeux.

« Vous l'avez attaché parce qu'il s'est montrer puéril ? »

Mycroft gloussa.

« Oh, non, je l'ai attaché parce qu'il est difficile à kidnapper. Je l'ai bâillonné parce qu'il était gamin. »

« Oh, » dit John, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. « Bien, puis-je le détacher ? »

Mycroft se leva, emportant son parapluie avec lui.

« C'est votre privilège à présent, pas le mien. »

Il disparut alors dans les ténèbres de la pièce mal éclairée.

« On se voit samedi, Sherlock ! » rappela-t-il.

John s'agenouilla et dénoua le bâillon de Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a samedi ? » demanda-t-il, une fois que Sherlock pu à nouveau parler.

Sherlock le regarda avec un air de profond dégoût.

« Quelque chose de bien plus horrible que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer, John. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que la lecture vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos sentiments sur cette fic, je passerais vos commentaires à Nova-chan ^^ Ah, et si jamais vous trouvez une tournure de phrase trop lourde, faites m'en part, je corrigerais dès que possible ^^<p> 


End file.
